poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
That Night/The 3 valleys
Here's how the night and discovering the 3 valleys goes in Revenge of The Ultratron. was now dark, and mist was about while "Oppressive Gloom" plays. Then Edward sees a light. Edward: What's that? stopped Puffer: What is it, Brian? Brian: It's an amber lamp. That means "proceed with caution". he hears something Who's there? no replied Blitzer: Okay, now I'm getting scared. Princess Celestia: Let's just keep moving. engines move slowly till they came up to a tree with a sign nailed to it James: What's a sign doing on that tree? Brian: a headlight and looks at it Zeb: What does it say? Brian: It says: "Keep out! Turn back, go to jail, or worst.... Mighty Joe: "Worst," what Brian? Edd: Rest in peace. shocks in surprise, while Skyla screams in fear and hugs Cadance Peter: Now I wanna go home! Patrick: Wait, what's that? to something on a branch Brian: the lamp on it and it was a fogman's coat I-I-I-I-I-I-I-It's a fogman's coat! But where's it's owner? Ed: He'd probably got eaten by that Cloggersaurus. there was roaring in the distance Carl: What was that? Jimmy: It came up from over there! Spike: Okay, what's the worst thing it can be? Skyla: The Cloggersaurus? Spike: Okay, what's the second worst thing it can be? Nyx: I think we're about to find out. Look! to something see a pair of blue lights fading in the distance Henry: T..t...t...t..the warrior! Steamfire was right. lights disappear Brian: We must be getting close. We'll make camp here for the night. Knockout: Good idea. the camera zooms to a red eye, with a mysterious creature growling in the fog and it slowly backs away almost everyone's asleep Rabbit: struggling to sleep snore Rabbit: GAH!!! Tigger: chuckling snores Rabbit: mumbles, then falls asleep then Tigger's tail, flicks Rabbit's nose. Rabbit turn on his side, but Tigger's tail then pulls Rabbit's ear. Rabbit tries to grab it but fails several times Nyx: Oh, dad. I hope we can get you resurrected. Twilight: up after she heard Nyx I know Nyx, I'm sorry. We've could have brought him back, by now, if I haven't.... when Twilight looks, Nyx and the Terminator aren't there Twilight: Nyx? Sweetie? looks up a higher point and Nyx and the Terminator are there. Nyx: I will rescue you, I will. starts Nyx: singing Come out moon Come out wishing star Come out Come out Wherever you are I’m out here in the dark All alone and wide awake Come and find me I’m empty and I’m cold And my heart's about to break Come and find me I need you to come here and find me Cause without you I’m totally lost I've hung a wish on every star It hasn’t done much good so far I can only dream of you Wherever you are I’ll hear you whistle I’ll see you smile I’ll be with you just for a while But when the morning comes And the sun begins to rise I will lose you Because it’s just a dream When I open up my eyes I will lose you I use to believe in forever But forever is to good to be true I've hung a wish on every star It hasn’t done much good so far I don’t know what else to do Except to try to dream of you And wonder if you are dreaming too Wherever you are Wherever you are the song ends, Nyx heads back up to the Terminator Nyx: Hey, can you tell me more about the future? And why Princess Chaos sent that T-1000 back to kill me? Terminator: 28 years into the future, the Deceptitrains and the villains under a new leader took over Equestria after the Deceptitrains overpower everything. Then you and the team attack the Changling castle, and you over power them. And soon, you kill Queen Chrysalis. Princess Chaos watches you do it. Angered, she vowed to get revenge on you. And since Terminators were around, Princess Chaos decided to send one back to kill you here in this time. But she decided to send a T-1000 because she knew it was more advanced. But your brother, Thomlight Sparkle sent me to protect you. Nyx: And I'm grateful he has. Terminator: Yes. Nyx: Are you even afraid? Terminator: No. Nyx: Not even of dying? Terminator: No. Nyx: You don't feel any emotion? Terminator: No, I have to stay functional until my mission is complete. And then it doesn't matter. Nyx: Right, I have to stay functional too. I hold the key to earth's survival. Twilight: her hoof around her I know you can do it. Nyx: Thanks mom. Twilight: We will find that Crystal Nyx, if we can bring back Optimus, we can bring back Thomas. Nyx: I still feel like crying about losing dad. But I've got to stay strong. Terminator: Why do you cry? Nyx: You mean people and equines? Terminator: Yes. Nyx: I don't know, we just cry. When it really hurts. Terminator: Pain causes it? Nyx: No, it's when you aren't physically hurt but it still hurts. You understand? Terminator: No. Twilight: We'll explain it, later. Nyx: I still wish I knew what Steamfire meant but, "When dawn a lights the dagger's tip, the archer will reveal the way." Twilight: It's very strange. Nyx: You never know. when Nyx takes a look at the stars, she sees something. Nyx: Hey, I think what he meant. Twilight: Really, because I think it was just silly. Nyx: Really, Mom! I.. I know what he meant! back to the lower lever Yuna! Princess Luna! Wake up! Yuna: Huh? Nyx: Come look at the stars! head up to the higher level Nyx: Look! What shape do you see in that cluster of stars? Yuna: An archer. Rigby: Yeah, so? Mordecai: his arm Rigby: Ow. Nyx: Yes, that archer is a coronation of stars that is seen when dawn lights the dagger's tip. And he aiming his arrow. It's like an arrow pointing the way. Nellie: Then that means we have to go, that way! Rachel: Can we please get some beauty sleep first? Everyone: NO! Kanan Jarrus: Alright, let's go! Sunil Nevla: But the sign says: "Keep out!". it's morning time and the team is heading in the direction that the arrow was pointing while "The Mail Train theme" plays. Hugs and Jenny are shunting Rachel they soon approach 3 valleys Pete: Whoa. Ben: 3 valleys. Bill: Which way shall we go? Applejack: Either one of these valleys could lead to the temple. Nyx: Uhm, uh, uhm... camera switches from each valley to the next, as Nyx tries to decide Blitzer: up and notices some rock and land in a position that could break loose This doesn't seem like a good idea. Tronie: Well, no one asked you. Nyx: Um,... camera switches from each valley to the next, as Nyx tries to decide Twilight: Well, sweetie? Nyx: I'm still thinking. Uhm. camera switches from each valley to the next, as Nyx tries to decide Cindy': CHOOSE ALREADY, NYX!!!' echoes, then a rumbling is heard. As the land and rock above start to crumble Zeb: Nice work, Blondie. rocks start falling Rusty: Quick! Get inside! race forward as the rocks begin to fall, then they all split into 3 groups as they each enter one of the valleys. As they race through, a low hanging branch knocks Stephen's funnel off, and it lands in one of the trucks being pulled by Puffer. the rocks blocked the entrances to all 3 valleys the first valley Mako: Oh man, that was close. Shai-Shay: Too damn close! Henry: Are you okay Percy? Percy isn't there Henry: Percy? Percy: else I'm right here. Brian: Where's "here"? Percy: I don't know! Dolphy: Dile, where are you? Dile: I'm over here with the foals, human ponies, and the Terminator! J.J.: Falcon, can you fly up and take a look at who's where? Falcon: Yep. takes to the skies and flies above all 3 valleys and looks down to see who is in which valley. After he finishes. he flies back down and lands on J.J.'s bufferbeam. Vinny: Well? Human Rainbow: What'd you find? Falcon: Everyone is separated into three groups in each of the valleys. Yuna: 3 groups? Falcon: Yeah. Percy's in the second valley. Tillie: Well, we gotta find them. Mako: Maybe we should just continue forward, and we can meet back up with everyone else in the temple. I really think we should do that. Human Rarity: Likewise. J.J.: Hey guys! If you can hear us, whistle! are heard Brian: Good! We're gonna continue forward and meet back up with the rest of you guys in the temple! Percy: his valley That sounds like a plan! And if they are anyways where you guys can split up some more, do so! Vinny: Good plan! Human Rainbow: Let's go! Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles